CAx systems are often used to design and analyze large and complex engineering models, including many thousands of parts and features. The size and complexity of CAx databases will only increase as CAx systems are rearchitected to accommodate multiple concurrent users.
Current multi-user CAx systems, which employ an operation-by-operation duplication scheme to maintain consistency between clients, can be plagued with extremely slow load times because loads require operations to be performed one at a time on each client. The time of skilled designers and analysts is valuable and any improvement in the time it takes to load and render a model translates directly to cost savings.
Given the foregoing, what is needed is additional and improved systems and methods for computer-assisted design, and in particular, systems and methods for reducing load-time in while maintaining inter-part consistency. The embodiments disclosed herein were developed in response to these and other issues.